


Harm's Way

by Kindassunshine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: ‘I wanted to see if you were dead,’ Dimitri says, voice rumbling, giving a kind of limp shrug that made Felix want to run him though. He’s unarmed — for once — so it would have been a good time. But Felix’s side is aching every time he moves, pulling apart the still healing wound. And he doesn’t want Dimitri dead. Not really.Felix has been injured in battle and Dimitri pays a late night visit to him in the Infirmary. Felix cares more that he's willing to admit even if Dimitri is not the person he grew up with anymore.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 13





	Harm's Way

Blearily, Felix opens his eyes. It takes a moment for them to adjust to the darkness of the Infirmary. He isn't sure what has woken him, but then a darker shadow shifts in the darkness and Felix can just make out Dimitri’s hulking form outlined in the doorway. 

Felix exhales softly, pushing himself up uncomfortably, blankets pooling in his lap. Someone had blabbed to the Boar then — perhaps Ingrid had told him or he’d seen Felix returning from the battlefield on a stretcher. 

As he watches the shadow shifts again, gliding closer, moonlight sliding over him. At last the light comes to rest, reflecting dully on his chest plate. He pauses at the end of the infirmary bed. Felix glares up into his shadowed face. 

‘I wanted to see if you were dead,’ Dimitri says, voice rumbling, giving a kind of limp shrug that made Felix want to run him though. He’s unarmed — for once — so it would have been a good time. But Felix’s side is aching every time he moves, pulling apart the still healing wound. And he doesn’t want Dimitri dead. Not really. But he is also tired and in pain and he’s not sure he can take his fantasies right now. 

‘They don’t keep bodies in the infirmary,’ Felix snaps, then sighs again heavily, ‘go away, Boar, I need to rest.’ 

But Dimitri steps closer instead and Felix eyes him, tensed for some insanity or other. What he hadn’t anticipated was Dimitri reaching out to catch a fistful of his nightshirt and yanking it up to his armpits. Felix yelps, squirming. He hadn’t really noticed that he was naked beneath the nightshirt until that moment. Felix sucks in a breath through his teeth, feeling his entire body contract with the cold. 

‘Get off,’ he growls but Dimitri seems indifferent to both his words and his hands scrabbling on the back of his gauntlet. Felix can feel him touching the bandages around his ribs with his other hand then pulling at them. Felix realises he wants to look at the wound. With an irritated noise, he pushes Dimitri’s hand away and pulls at the bandage himself. Lifting the gauze when the fabric falls loose around his waist. 

Dimitri moves closer again, close enough so Felix could see his single gleaming eye focused on the slash across his ribs. An arrow. He isn’t even sure when it happened. It was only when he’d stumbled, lightheaded, on his way back towards the Professor and his hand suddenly came away sticking from his side that he’d realised anything had happened at all. 

Felix tenses as Dimitri raised his hand again, touching his gloved fingertips to the wound. Felix can feel that the blood was still wet. It stings. Dimitri brings his hand to his mouth to lick. Felix felt a swoop in his stomach as his cheeks mottle with a blush. _Disgust_ — Felix tells himself — _that’s what you’re feeling, disgust_. He bites down on the side of this tongue to distract himself from the sudden heat across his chest. 

‘No poison,’ Dimitri says, nodding to himself as his hand moves from Felix’s ribs to his stomach.

‘How would you know?’ Felix says, snorting. He doesn’t bother to point out the more compelling evidence that the arrow hadn’t been poisoned is that he isn’t dead. 

‘I know,’ Dimitri tells him earnestly, ‘—you can smell it.’ Felix huffs a disbelieving breath as Dimitri continues his examination, hand moving further down Felix’s stomach. 

‘I wasn’t injured there,’ Felix says, feeling his hand stroking through the dark hair between his thighs and onto more delicate skin. Dimitri didn’t seem to hear him, as his gauntleted hand fits around Felix’s cock. 

Felix bites his lip to keep in a gasp. He shivers, forcing himself not to arch into the touch. But Goddess forgive him — _he wanted to_. He bites his tongue again, tasting copper, reminding himself this creature is nothing but a stranger wearing Dimitri’s face. The pain is no longer distracting him, but instead it seems to intensify the sensation of Dimitri’s hand. 

Felix catches Dimitri’s wrist, hand snapping out in a convulsive moment. But before Felix can pry him off Dimitri speaks. 

‘ _Felix,_ ’ he says softly, his other hand coming up to sink into Felix’s hair, cupping his head. It’s too much. 

‘Don’t speak,’ Felix chokes out, closing his eyes allowing himself to drink in the sensations. He presses his head back into Dimitri’s broad palm and allows his hips to roll up once. It isn’t enough. ‘Take—’ he starts taking a breath trying to calm down, ‘take this off.’ He tapped the plate over Dimitri’s chest.

‘—all of this,’ he says, waving vaguely at the rest of his clothes. ‘And get— get on the bed. I’m freezing.’ With this he pushes himself back, out of Dimitri’s grip.

Dimitri seems to hesitate for a moment. Felix waits, silent and watching him. After a pause so long Felix thinks he’s going to leave, he begins removing his armour. It was quicker than Felix had been prepared for; born of years without a valet. Dimitri shrugs off his long undershirt and stands completely bare. He lopes slowly towards the bed, light moving over the planes of his skin now, flesh instead of metal. 

Felix had expected him to seem diminished without the armour, smaller. But somehow he seems more huge. His chest is broad with heavy pads of pectorals, with his hands large and articulate, calloused from his lance, hanging heavily at his sides. His cock is moving slightly as he walks toward Felix. It keeps brushing against his thick thighs and Felix can barely keep his eyes off it. 

Dimitri climbs on the bed and Felix moves forwards without really meaning to, hands coming up to settle on Dimitri’s chest. 

‘You’re cold,’ he says, smoothing his palms down the back of Felix’s arms. Felix doesn’t say anything. He’s not totally sure he can. So instead he shifts forwards, sinking a hand into Dimitri’s dirty blond hair and dragging their mouths together. He kissed him hard, tongue and teeth, muffling his words and his shocked mumble. But Dimitri isn’t shocked for long. 

He kissed Felix back, hand cupped around his head. Felix feels enveloped, covered, enclosed, completed as Dimitri climbs over him, knees either side of his hips and arms wrapping around him. Dimitri hugs him, mouthing his neck. He doesn’t try to speak again to Felix’s relief. Felix can smell him now, the musk on his hair and skin, the metal and leather of his armour. And beneath it all a scent so familiar it makes Felix feel like his heart is ripping in his chest. 

Felix can feel his cock against his stomach as Dimitri’s hips start to roll against his skin. Felix bites his lip to keep a moan in, Dimitri’s skin is searing against his. Felix can feel his thick muscles bunch and flex beneath his hands as he moves against him. His cock is still stroking over Felix’s stomach, snagging on the cut of his hip, making his skin tingle. 

Dimitri kisses his mouth again, hand clamped on his thigh encouraging the roll on Felix’s hips into his. Dimitri moans into his mouth and Felix’s like there’s a current running beneath his skin. His cock is hot and sensitive. He likes the way Dimitri’s moving. He likes how he’s licking into his mouth as his hand slips between them. Felix swallows another moan. 

The slash on his ribs is starting to ache from the pressure Dimitri’s putting on it but he can’t find it in himself to care. Dimitri’s hand is spit-slick now, stroking his cock and Felix feels like he’s burning. His gut is bubbling with acid. His skin is sparking with lightning. And all he wants is Dimitri’s hands on him forever. 

He moans, forgetting himself, and Dimitri kisses him harder. Felix feels his edge and he realises he should say something. But before he can, Dimitri’s sinking his teeth into the meat of his shoulder and Felix is coming with a wet gasp. He shudders hard, the orgasm sending heat sprawling outwards down his thighs and up his chest. 

Dimitri lets him go and Felix gasps and hiccups, feeling wet on his face. He brings his hands up to smudge the tears but Dimitri grabs his wrists pulling his hands away so he can kiss him again. Felix lets him, reaching down to touch his cock. Dimitri groans, hips starting to thrust into Felix’s fist. 

Dimitri’s mouth on his shoulder again, blunt teeth ranking his skin, letting his chest press heavily against Felix’s. 

Felix pants. His skin’s sticking to Dimitri’s with sweat, and he can feel it where it’s stinging the wound on his side. Then Dimitri goes still before his shaking and groaning deep in his chest. Felix can feel him coming, wetting his palm. Dimitri groans deeply again as Felix gently lets him go. 

An icy feeling is starting to creep over Felix. He’s not sure if it’s regret or anger — or disappointment. Before he can tell Dimitri to go, he kisses him. Warm and wet on the side of his mouth. 

‘I’m glad you’re alive, Felix,’ he says, before moving back from him and getting off the bed. Felix watches wordlessly as Dimitri redresses himself in silence and stalks out of the Infirmary without another word. 

For a long time Felix sits there staring out into the darkness, and feeling cold.

**Author's Note:**

> [kind-as-sunshine](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/kind-as-sunshine) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
